The adventures of demigods
by Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Meet Kim, Briana, Linnea, and Jack. All demigods and love adventure. Read about their adventures through out the books. Read about them finding Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, fighting in battle against Cronus, and them of course falling into the deepest pit in the world. They will be bravery, losses, and craziness.
1. Chapter 1

Little Kimberly sat her desk worried sick for her friends in New York. They were fighting for their lives while she was stuck learning about exponents. She hated 4th grade. She rather be fighting along side with the heroes defeating the titan's sorry butt.

But her father, George, and mother, Nyx, restricted it. Chiron sent a tree nymph disguised as a sub to make sure she didn't escape and go off. But a nymph wasn't going to stop her from saving the world. Kimberly also had some friends in her class that were also demigods. There were three. Briana, daughter of Athena. Then Linnea, daughter of Ares. And lastly Jack, son of Athena. They were also restricted from going to New York.

In 2 hours, the battle of Manhattan was going to start. In the morning Kimberly packed up her backpack with ambrosia and nectar. The rest did the same. During lunch, they secretly climbed on top the roof of the school. Up there were their celestial bronze weapons.

Kim had a scythe. She hesitated taking it because it was Cronus's weapon, but she took it anyway and brought a dagger along. Briana picked up a bow and arrow and a sword. Linnea took her spear and sword. Jack retrieved his bow and arrow and dagger. The nymph that was told to be watching the demigods was getting her lunch and forgot to bring the kids with her.

Kimberly, being a daughter of night, could also shadow travel, just like children of Hades. "Everyone hold hands," she said. "Are you sure you want to shadow travel? We can just get some Pegasus," Linnea said.

"It'll take too long and the Pegasus know about us not allowed to go the New York,"

"3," Briana said.

"2," Jack said

"1," Linnea said.

"Cronus, here we come," Kim said.

"No!" the nymph yelled from below. But it was too late. They were gone.

They fought along with their camp and victoriously won. Many were lost but, they would still be in their hearts.

And of course when their mortal and godly parents found out about this, they were never allowed to go to Camp Half Blood for next summer.

Then of course, by sheer luck, they discovered Camp Jupiter.

**Hi! It's Slenderniece. You found my new story! Congrats! *song celebration time plays***

**The chapters are going to be longer that this one. It's going to be like how "Two Souls" If you don't know what it's like, the game makes you play in different times. Like one point you're an adult and next you're playing as a kid. **

**So... follow, favorite, review, do all, or don't!**

**Bye! **

**-Slenderniece**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. When blue team gets the ball, everyone run back to defense and get the ball back. Once retrieved everyone push up to the hoop and keep the other team away until we score. Then-"

"Kim, we get it. You've been repeating the play out five times," Jack said.

"Sorry. I really want to kick their sorry behinds," Kim said while rubbing the back of her neck.

They were playing basketball and they were going against the "jocks".

If anyone were the jocks, it was Kim, Jack, Briana, and Linnea. They were the ones that train to kill monsters.

But they couldn't show off. That would be if you weren't a demigod. For example, if you were the captain of the basketball team, and the short, tiny, geek beated you, wouldn't you get a bit curious?

Well, they weren't taking that chance, so they portrayed as non- athletic.

"Guys, let's start," Briana said.

The twelve year old demigods guarded each person.

Jack guarded the captain, Wyatt.

Briana guarded Chasen.

Kim guarded Felix.

And Linnea guarded Josh.

All on the basketball team.

The game wasn't too bad...for them.

They got 10 points while the demigods got zip. (0)

Finally when Chasen tripped over Felix, Kim snatched the ball and dribbled to the hoop.

So, that's when Wyatt decided to start playing dirty.

He slapped her across the face. Linnea, Briana, and Jack gaped at what just happened.

Josh took this as a chance to slap Linnea, because he wanted to.

Those morons.

_"Boreíte vlax ! Tha échete ti̱n ef̱kairía na nió̱sete ti̱n orgí̱ ti̱s kóri̱s tou Nyx !" _

**(You imbecile! You are going to feel the wrath of the daughter of Nyx!)**

"Kai i̱ kóri̱ ti̱s orgí̱s Eris tou !" Linnea yelled.

**(And the daughter of Eris's wrath!)**

"Kai ta paidiá ti̱s orgí̱s ti̱s Athi̱nás!" Briana and Jack said at the same time.

**(And the children of Athena's wrath)**

"Whoa. No need to start speaking gibberish," Chasen said.

"I think they've become crazier," Wyatt said.

Kim's eyes went black. Not just her pupils. The entire eye became black!

"Whoa," Felix said.

Kim blacked their eye- sight, so all they saw was darkness.

"_You have messed with the wrong group. You shall pay for what you've done. For every time something important in your lives happen, you shall become temporarily blind. The only way to break your curse is to navigate your way through the darkness of your curse and defeat the monster lurking in the shadows." _Kim said in a dark, raspy, voice.

Linnea's eyes became like Kim's, but red.

_"From me, you shall have only three chances to break the curse. If you do not, you will become permanently blind after your twentieth birthday."_ Linnea said in the same voice.

"Wow, that was a bit hardcore, don't you think guys?" Briana said.

Kim and Linnea's eyes went back to normal.

"Eh. I've done worse," Linnea said.

"Come on. Let's go get the teacher," Jack said.

"MR. AVLON! " Kim yelled.

"There was no need to yell right next to our ears," Briana said.

"Sorry," she said while shrugging her shoulders.

**Well, that's chapter two! Review, follow, favorite, or none.**

**Bye!**

**-Slenderniece daughter of Nyx**


End file.
